Cumpleaños feliz
by SolitaireCoffee
Summary: Kaneki recobró sus memorias, y aquello le jugó una mala pasada. Recordar es recordar momentos. Es recordar fechas especiales. Hidekane.


Pues en el volumen 7 de tg:re revelaron el cumpleaños de Hide. Alguien mencionó en tumblr que como Kaneki recuperó sus memorias alrededor de mayo, probablemente haya recordado su cumple. Y mírame aquí. Es muy corto y está hecho por capricho. Ojalá les guste.

 **Disclaimer** : Si tokyo ghoul me perteneciera no me hubiera aguantado el misterio y ya hubiera revelado si Hide vive o no.

* * *

 **Cumpleaños feliz**

* * *

Fue difícil respirar ese día. Aquel aire pesado, tan pesado, bajando hasta sus pulmones era un suplicio, y estaba agradecido que no tuviera que hacer trabajo de campo ese día. Se encerró en su oficina, y le ordenó a todo el mundo que lo dejaran en paz. Con el maldito calendario mirándole fijamente. Lo puso boca abajo en el escritorio, porque le recordaba cosas que no quería recordar.

O quizás sí. Pensar en Hide no le hacía mal. Era pensar en si mismo y lo que había hecho lo terrible. Pero pensar en él... Pensar en él era el cielo. Pensar en su cálida sonrisa, en su estruendosa risa, en la manera en que su cabello brillaba, en como ojos centellaban cuando hablaba de algo que le gustaba. Todo eso era hermoso para él, y hacía, al mismo tiempo, que su corazón se estrujara en su pecho, dolorosamente, sempiternamente. Jamás se detendría el dolor, porque Hide no estaría jamás junto a él.

Nunca habían celebrado un cumpleaños decente entre los dos. Pero cuando estaban juntos, era unos adolescentes idiotas. Solo una torta era suficiente, unas velas encima para soplar, y un abrazo para compartir entre sí. Si se concentraba, podía recordar como se sentía envolver a Hide en sus brazos, mientras le susurraba un feliz cumpleaños, y Hide se avergonzaba y le decía que _no, no era algo importante, que los cumpleaños eran solo un día más, aunque gracias, gracias Kaneki por pasar este día conmigo, eres un gran amigo, no, no importa que solo haya sido un pequeño dulce, para mi esto fue lo mejor del día_.

Era curioso, porque en los cumpleaños de Kaneki, él siempre se desvivía por hacer todo más feliz y más agradable para él. De haber sido otra persona, Hide le hubiera lanzado cientos de fiestas, pero Hide entendía muy bien que para él, estar juntos, solos, era lo ideal.

Estar juntos. Jamás supo que tan importante era su relación para Hide, pero para él, no había nadie más, nadie como Hide. Nadie lo entendería como Hide lo hacía, y nadie lo haría sentir como Hide lo hacía. Lo extrañaba. No entendía como había pasado tantos meses sin poder recordarlo; le parecía imposible, ahora que había recuperado sus memorias, el solo hecho de una vida sin Hide. Que Hide no estuviera en su mente, que Hide no impulsara sus acciones, su ser.

Sin Hide, poco valía la pena. El día le había sentado mal, porque le recordaba, de una vez por todas, cuan miserable se sentía por el hecho de que Hide se sacrificara por él. No tenía porque haberlo hecho. Hide, el bello y valioso Hide, que merecía las estrellas, quién Kaneki arrancó de su vida en un vano intento de protegerlo. Aquel Hide que con uñas y dientes peleó por un lugar en su vida otra vez.

Pero no fue un lugar, no uno físico, sino un momento.

Una marca.

Hide era histriónico por naturaleza, y obviamente, querer marcarse a si mismo en Kaneki era natural. No sabía si Hide lograba percatar que este trabajo ya estaba hecho. Y al salvarlo de aquella manera, Hide se marcó en su persona de otro modo, de una manera distinta.

Kaneki solo podría hacerle justicia si muriera de la misma manera en la que Hide lo hizo. Eso era lo que se repetía a sí mismo. Aquello tendría que ser verdad. Y el hecho de que su vida fuera miserable y cada día fuese más difícil tenía poco que ver. Lo hacía por Hide, y su relación. No había otra manera de ser.

Extrañaba tanto a Hide. Cuanto no daría para pasar un día más con él. Comprarle un regalo, algo bueno. Una torta, y una velas, y cantarle cumpleaños al oído mientras hablan de la vida y de lo mucho que se habían extrañado, prometerse no alejarse del otro. Jurar otra vez, aunque pudiera ser en vano, que nunca se separarían.

Kaneki Ken sentía que moría el 10 de junio, porque los recuerdos lo sofocaban a tal punto que lo aturdían. Hide no estaba y era por su culpa. Hide no estaba y era por su culpa. Hide no estaba y era por su culpa. Respirando forzosamente sobre su escritorio, se abrazó a si mismo, y conteniendo sus lágrimas se recordó que todo estaría bien. Que el se encontraría con Hide, y que en el camino le rendiría tributo a todo lo que había hecho por él.

No había una mejor manera de ser.

* * *

N/a: Me tomé muchas libertades con la caracterización de los pensamientos de Kaneki hacia Hide en este drabble. Hubo varias cosas que yo particularmente no pienso de Hide. Pero así salieron, y así se quedaron.


End file.
